L'amour est parfois plus fort
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: En temps de guerre, les serpentards et les gryffondors se rapprochent, suivant leurs deux princes qui finissent par s'unir. Seulement peuventils assumer leur amour dans un univers qui leur est hostile? slash HPDM


**Note:** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi(mais à J.K. Rowling)

«Ron, je vais voir Harry et Draco à tout à l'heure» Ronald Weasley n'eu même pas le temps de répondre à sa femme, que cette dernière avait déjà quitté leur appartement. A peine eu-t-elle franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'Hermione Granger transplana. Elle atterrit dans un lieu qui lui était désormais familier, et qui faisait ressurgir en elle de nombreux souvenirs plus ou moins plaisants.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, durant leur dernière année il s'était passé énormément de choses. Tout d'abord, le professeur McGonagal avait dû remplacer Dumbledore et la sécurité avait dû être renforcé puisque maintenant, plus personne n'empêchait Voldemort de s'attaquer aux élèves. Les sorties à Pré au lard avaient été annulées, les unes après les autres. Le changement le plus marquant fut le rapprochement des maisons. En effet, les serpentards et les gryffondors avaient fini par faire la paix, afin d'être plus fort face à l'ennemi, biensûr certains, des deux maisons, étaient dans les rangs de Voldemorts et ne se mêlaient donc pas au reste, mais la plupart des serpentards, contrairement aux préjugés, n'étaient pas des mangemorts ou alors l'étaient par obligations souvent parentales. Cette paix s'étaient installés grâce aux deux «princes» respectifs, Draco et Harry avaient cessé de se chamailler continuellement. Ils étaient tous les deux trop épuisés par cette guerre pour cela. Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés près du lac, le soir, lorsqu'aucun des deux ne parvenait à dormir ou quand leur douleur était trop forte. Au début, Harry et Draco n'avaient échangé aucun mot, et puis, peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés et les autres élèves avaient suivi le mouvement. Hermione se souvint que Draco s'était assez facilement intégrer dans le groupe des gryffondor, il s'était excusé pour toutes les insultes, et les rouges et or avaient acceptés de tirer un trait sur ces six années de haine. Certains avaient été moins enthousiaste que d'autre, Ron par exemple avait accepté le fait que les serpentards puissent être sympathiques, mais il avait refusé tout contact avec Draco. Au début, Hermione et Harry avaient compris, cela faisait des années que les Malfoy et les Weasley se détestaient, une amitié ne pouvait donc pas se construire aussi facilement que pour les autres. Et puis, lassés par son comportement immature, ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il lui fallait accepter le jeune blond, parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de se déchirer entre deux de leurs amis. Ron Weasley l'avait mal pris, puis il était revenu, son amitié pour les deux rouges et or étant plus forte que sa haine envers Draco. Leur rapport était toujours aussi froid, mais il y avait plus de respect, ce qui soulageaient Harry et Hermione.

Ce calme retrouvé n'avait pas été de longue durée, en effet lorsque Ron avait su qu'Harry et Draco avaient une relation plus qu'amicale il s'était emporté et les avait insulté. Si Harry n'avait pas calmé Hermione, celle-ci aurait probablement quitté Ron Weasley, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, pour ce manque total de tolérance. Mais Ron Weasley n'était pas le seul à rejeter les deux hommes après l'annonce de leur liaision, et Hermione avait réalisé que dans le monde sorcier aussi, l'homosexualité était très mal vu, et que les homosexuels étaient victimes d'autant, si ce n'est plus, de discrimination que du côté moldu. Cela avait énormément déçu la jeune fille, elle avait mis ce monde sur un piédestal depuis son arrivée, et elle avait alors constaté que finalement ce monde ne valait pas mieux que celui dans lequel elle était née. Sa relation avec Ron en avait été chamboulé, leurs disputes à propos de Harry et Draco étaient souvent violentes. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron était aussi borné, et surtout pourquoi son amitié pour Harry n'était pas assez forte pour qu'il accepte l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami, tandis que le rouquin supportait de moins en moins les reproches de la femme de sa vie. Malgré tout, leur amour avait tenu bon. Ron en avait longtemps voulu à Hermione de continuer à voir Draco et Harry même si aujourd'hui il avait fini par accepter la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Les deux amants avaient tenté de protéger leur amour de toutes les attaques dont ils étaient victimes, seules quelques personnes les avaient acceptés comme ils étaient. Cela avait détruit Harry, lui qui avait tant fait pour le monde sorcier, était maintenant insulté à chaque fois qu'il déambulait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les deux hommes regrettaient amèrement d'avoir annoncé leur relation, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils auraient dû la garder pour eux, comme ils l'avaient fait durant quatre mois. Seulement Harry était bien trop naïf, il voulait pouvoir faire confiance aux autres, et il avait entraîné Draco dans leur descente aux enfers. Hermione avait tenté d'épauler les deux amants durant ces épreuves, elle l'avait fait du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Mais lorsque la nouvelle de leur liaison était parue dans les journaux sorciers, ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire face au harcelement devenu incessant. Finalement, l'intolérance des autres avaient eu raison de la vie des deux jeunes amants, mais elle n'avait pas vaincu leur amour. Harry et Draco s'étaient empoisonnés un soir d'hiver, et ils étaient morts main dans la main durant une de leur promenade nocturne, alors que la neige recouvrait peu à peu le parc du Poudlard, comme pour effacer l'erreur qu'avait commise le monde sorcier.

Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et reconnu l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis la fin de Poudlard. Ron aperçut une fine larme tracer un sillon sur la joue de sa femme, et la prit dans ses bras, il murmura des excuses alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Ron s'en voulait, plus que quiconque de la mort des deux hommes, il avait précipité la mort de son meilleur ami et s'en remettait difficilement. Hermione lui avait pardonné, en prétextant que même si Ron les avaient acceptés ils seraient partis, parce que le monde avait été trop injuste avec eux, parce qu'ils avaient vu trop de choses horribles pour y survivre. Mais le jeune roux continuait à s'en vouloir, il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et soutenir son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait toujours été là pour lui, et lui l'avait rejeté lorsqu'Harry avait eu réellement besoin de lui, tout cela à cause de ses préjugés. Lorsqu'il avait vu les deux corps, gelés par le froid, sur les lits de l'infirmerie, Ron s'était senti mal, il avait serré Harry dans ses bras et l'avait supplié de revenir, de lui pardonner, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Hermione lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière laissant derrière eux les deux tombes des amants où ils avaient déposé des roses rouges, couleur de la passion, c'est ce qui résumait le mieux la fin de leur vie.

**FIN**

**PS:** merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
